


The Journal Entries of Jake Park & His Murderous Boyfriend (Michael Myers/The Shape)

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: This is a story of a Raven and a Shape, all captured in a thick, aged journal in black ink.On the first page, reads: "These are the adventures of my murderous boyfriend and my life with him. He may be a murderer, but to me, he has a heart of pure gold."





	The Journal Entries of Jake Park & His Murderous Boyfriend (Michael Myers/The Shape)

**Author's Note:**

> •My depiction of The Shape and Michael Myers may not fit what you think of him (Read Entry 1) 
> 
> •There will be/is some hinted sexual encounters/actions in some of these entries, but I will provide fair warning and they will not go any further beyond mild hinting
> 
> •All of this is done to kill time and keep myself occupied, so updates are random! 
> 
> •I love this ship and I will die for it, just watch me

_ **Journal Entry 1: How I Meet Your Murderer** _

_Jake Park_

The Shape has always stuck out to me, even before we had become lovers—we were rivals, enemies once. 

My first Trial with The Shape had been an odd one, since we had only met Laurie for thirty minutes before being pulled into one without being able to figure out what he would be like based on her past experiences with him. So, we went in blind—absolutely fucking wonderful. Burning a shroud of binding for this new occasion, we immediately spawned into a new realm, where The Entity whispered it's name to us—**Haddonfield**.

It was one long street, lined with boarded up homes and cars along with a couple of generators we could already see. Coming along with this ride were some of my best friends at the time—Quentin, David and Dwight. We had already begun chatting softly amongst each other as we found a generator on the second floor of a close house when I felt the hairs of my back stand on end. Something was _wrong_. Continuing the work on the generator, I turned to look around when I saw him—The Boogeyman, Laurie called him. A tall, large figure built similar to David with a terrifying a kitchen knife in his hand and blank mask upon his face, his loud breathing giving him away.

I remember fucking up a skill check and alerting Dwight and David of his presence as a tune suddenly smacked our eardrums and a familiar heartbeat pounded. All of us took out of a window, myself pushing past the landing with grace as I sprinted away, looking behind me just in case and my gut was right—he was striding to catch up with me! With no prior knowledge to the large man, I was scared out of my mind—was there a way to counter him like they could with The Nurse or The Hillbilly? 

It was a game of looping now, him sometimes stopping just to look at me for a moment and then picking up where he left off. It took a symphony of two generators in the distance for him to leave me alone, a heavy gut feeling still telling me that there was still something wrong with this man. I remember later on, when I was working on a generator, the hurried tone of a musical instrument rang in my ears and the scream of terror escaped one of my teammates—one of their outlines shown to me from very far away, an instant down? 

Everything registered to me then—the first toll of his song to give him his heartbeat, the second to give him an instant down, which also meant that it had to have a cooldown—all killers had them, like how each successful hit gave us a sprint forward like false hope. 

That match, myself and Dwight were able to escape by the skin of our hides. 

I was the one to explain the basis of his power, along with Laurie giving her insight on his strengths and weaknesses based on her experiences. It was from that point on that The Shape had begun to have his way with me. 

Laurie had told us that Michael Myers, the man behind the blank white mask, was a man of two personalities—he was the definition of Split. Michael Myers was a disturbed child without a proper childhood, mostly filled with neglect and hatred from family and the kids at school. He tried his best to live through it all, but it came to a halt when his angry thoughts took form and he murdered his own sister in a rage. He was in shock after the murder, but was only given to a man that called him nothing but evil. This man made the staple of Haddonfield's Boogeyman—The Shape. 

Inside the walls of Smith's Grove, Dr. Samuel Loomis made Michael's life a living breathing hell—he was treated like an animal, like a monster. Michael's only escape was the blank universe in his mind, where he spent five years to try and cope. Over those years, once he had come to realize that no one but himself would care, The Shape became his identity to the world. A beast, a murderer, an evil, everything that Loomis told him he was all those years ago—he had killed that man when he escaped, and the attacked Laurie, which brought them both here. Laurie also was happy to disclose that he had obsessive behavior, where he would take interest in one person and focus on them for a long while. 

Which, after a very long time, resulted in his obsession with me and eventually brought us together. 

So yes, I am dating a murderer—and it's the best it's been all my life. 


End file.
